fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek: Infinity Swamp
Shrek: Infinity Swamp (AKA Shrek 5: Infinty Swamp, How to Train Your Dragon 4: Ogres and Dragons, Madagascar 4: The Last Escape, Home 2: Age of Thanos, Kung Fu Panda 4: The Final Skadoosh, Trolls 3: War on Peace, The Boss Baby 2: Back in Business, Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2: Space meets World or Captain Underpants: The Second Epic Movie) is a 2024 comedy-drama science-fiction adventure fantasy film. The movie is a spoof of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War] (with a happy ending) and a sequel to/crossover between Shrek Forever After, How to Train Your Dragon 3, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Home, Kung Fu Panda 3, Trolls World Tour, The Boss Baby, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and Captain Underpants. It is directed by David Soren and written by Mike Mitchell. It has music by Mark Mothersbaugh. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Jay Baruchel, Evangeline Lilly, Ed Helms, Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, America Ferrera, Jack Black, Jim Parsons, Rihanna, Chris Rock, Antonio Banderas, Dustin Hoffman, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Ty Burrell, Tom Holland, Kevin Hart, Thomas Middleditch, Peter Dinklage, and Ben Stiller. Plot Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Evangeline Lilly as Fiona. She replaces Cameron Diaz after her retirement. *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Anna Kendrick as Queen Poppy *Justin Timberlake as Branch *Daniel Radcliffe as Fergus *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson and Farkle *Emma Stone as Felicia *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman and Prince Gristle *Jim Parsons as Oh *Rihanna as Gratuity "Tip" Tucci *Jennifer Lopez as Lucy Tucci *Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody *Tom Holland as Sherman *Zendaya as Penny Peterson *Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson *Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson *Ed Helms as Captain Underpants *Peter Dinklage as Thanos *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist *Steve Buscemi as Francis E. Francis *Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants *Steve Martin as Captain Smek *John Malkovich as Dave *Alec Baldwin as Theodore Lindsey Templeton *Miles Bakshi as Timothy Leslie Templeton *Kevin Hart as George Beard *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man and Rico *Christopher Knights as Blind Mice and Private *Benedict Cumberbatch as Agent Classified *Ken Jeong as Short Fuse *Annet Mahendru as Eva *Peter Stormare as Corporal *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion *Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra *David Schwimmer as Melman the Giraffe *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippopotamus *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice *Andy Richter as Mort *Jack Black as Po *Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu. Hoffman died after recording all of his lines and the film is dedicated to his memory. *Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki *James Corden as Biggie *Ron Funches as Cooper *Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille *Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond *Walt Dohrn as Mr. Dinkles, Smidge, Fuzzbert and Cloud Guy *Aron Warner as Wolf *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio, Three Pigs *T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston *James Hong as Mr. Ping *Angelina Jolie as Master Tigress *Lucy Liu as Master Viper *Jackie Chan as Master Monkey *Seth Rogen as Master Mantis *David Cross as Master Crane Trivia *The movie is set twenty years after the events of Shrek Forever After, nineteen years after the events of How to Train Your Dragon 3, twenty years after the events of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, seventeen years after the events of Home, thirteen years after the events of Kung Fu Panda 3, two years after the events of Trolls World Tour, five years after the events of The Boss Baby, ten years after the events of Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and twenty years after the events of Captain Underpants. *Thanos has Peter Dinklage's height. Unlike him, he has blue hair, red skin, an orange moustache, red eyebrows, a blue suit and purple boots. *Drago Bludvist, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, Francis E. Francis, Makunga, Dave the Octopus, Smek, Chef, Creek, and Poopypants work for Thanos. *The film takes place during the series finale of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. *Mark Mothersbaugh rewrites score from Shrek Forever After, How to Train Your Dragon 3, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Home, Kung Fu Panda 3, Trolls World Tour, The Boss Baby, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and Captain Underpants.